DE 10 2005 025 572 A1 describes a self-cleaning control and display device, whose surface is coated with nanoparticles. In addition, the self-cleaning control and display unit described therein exhibits a cover arrangement for the control and display unit, which can completely cover the control and display unit, and be removed for actuating the control and display device.
Against this backdrop, at least one object is to enable an improved cleaning of a window or display screen in a vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.